Masked
by Jelp
Summary: Everyone hides things. But Sasuke is tired of his lover hiding his face from him. Sasuke plans to unmask his lover no matter what, but perhaps some secrets are better left hidden...NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1: Blindfold

Another new story. The plot bunnies are spawning like crazy. I can't leave them alone for a moment before BAM! Look, a new little one is bouncin' around in my head.

Anyway – this one in particular was written for three purposes: for two contests, the first From the Darkness and second NaruSasu Day contests on y!gal, and also as a dedication to the brilliant IvvyMoon! I hope you enjoy it! It has six chapters. All updates will be up on or before Halloween.

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, obsession with an enjoyment of being forced into having sex, bondage, asphyxiation (in this case enjoying having one's air supply limited to get a natural high, especially during sex), use of toys, and some supernatural-like aspects later on in the story.

**Masked**

**Chapter 1: Blindfold**

Sasuke grunted as he was pushed naked and bound onto the bed, his whole body trembling. His hands, which were tied tightly at the wrist and knotted behind his back, made it impossible for him to control how he landed on the bed. And the way his legs were bound at the ankles made it difficult for him to push himself into a better position.

Sasuke gasped for breath, his lungs heaving in the attempt to gain air. The gag around his mouth coupled with the fabric of the bed spread pressing against his face made it harder and harder to breathe as a hand forced his head roughly into the comforter.

Quickly he could feel himself getting light headed making him get a buzz off the natural high as the blood rushed back into his head which caused him to feel completely and blissfully euphoric.

He tried to whimper in pleasure as teeth bit into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, the bite releasing pent up tension as the teeth nipped and kneaded his back. The hand in his hair moved towards his lower back. Strong fingers began to massage and caress the muscles there, making his attempt to moan into the gag futile as his natural high got stronger at the feeling on his back and the ever increasing lack of air.

The fingers massaged his back, his arms, his legs, and his taught butt muscles. The warm hands left him feeling wanton and needy as more warm, soft, bites were left on his back, leaving him to groan out as he rubbed his hips against the comforter.

Sasuke gasped as his head was forced up, letting more air into his lungs as the air hit his sweaty face, allowing his nose to get some air. All too soon he was pushed roughly back down again. He didn't have time to adjust as two fingers pushed in and began to pump inside him, sliding easily with a thick coating of lube. The fingers twisted slightly, pressing so that they stroked him in a come-hither-like motion. His body trembled as he tried in vain to push back against them to give some more friction to counteract the ease the lube made those fingers slide in and out of him.

"So needy," the warm voice whispered in his ear. "This is what you want?" Both fingers pulled out before a total of three fingers were pushed inside of him, finger fucking him mercilessly, harshly. His body sweated heavily, and he hoped it would cause some of the lube to slide off of those warm, melding fingers.

As though reading his thoughts, the man behind him pulled out his fingers. Sasuke went to open his eyes, but it was useless. He cursed his stupidity for forgetting he was blindfolded. Even so, he could hear and feel the way the other man wiped off the excessive lube onto the bed. When the fingers pushed back in, Sasuke's back arched off the bed in need and the delicious friction.

The now lightly-lube-coated fingers slid into him but were able to press into him tighter and rougher – just how he liked it.

Feeling the way the fingers probed all the way inside of him, filling him, was pure bliss. Having them pull out, tugging on his insides, pulled and literally dragged pleasure out of him.

When the fingers pulled out of him fully yet again, Sasuke felt his chest tighten. He knew what was coming. He moaned as his legs were grabbed and pushed upward slightly, his legs and chest dragging across the comforter closer to the side of the bed.

His heart beat quickened as he felt the warm silky flesh of the other man's cock head push into him. Sasuke pictured the way the man's muscles would ripple as he stood next to the bed, poised to press himself all the way into his twitching hole. The man pushed in, slowly, gently. Sasuke groaned into the gag as the man pushed in all the way, painfully stretching him to allow the other man to become fully sheathed inside of him.

Sasuke tightened his cheeks in protest, whimpering, before the other man pulled half way out and began his fucking frenzy. Once again the man pressed his hand into his hair, forcing his face into the mattress, painfully so as he pushed his hips as hard as possible to slam into Sasuke.

The man grabbed onto the ropes binding his wrists with his other hand and used them to yank their bodies closer as he thrust harder and faster into Sasuke. Moans and grunts filled the room as the other began to speak.

"You should see how beautiful this looks, my cock going in and out of you. The way your ass feels against me. I know you like the feel of my cock. How soft and velvety the skin is stretched. I know you like the way I taste as I shove it all the way into the back of your throat. We'll do that next time. I like watching your lips stretched over me, so full and abused by the time I'm done with you."

The words came closer and huskier in Sasuke's ear as the man leaned his weight against him and began to talk dirtier, telling him what a sweet piece of ass he was, and how his naked body looked so good red and flushed and wanton.

Teeth bit into his shoulder again as the man pulled at his bound wrists while using his other hand to hold Sasuke's hips in place. The hand at his waist forced his legs down so his cock brushed the comforter.

His body couldn't take any more. His legs shook as he thrust as much as he could forward, his orgasm peeking. He gasped out into his gag as he began to release, feeling the warm wetness of his cum soaking his stomach as well as the comforter.

The movement behind him ceased.

"Did you cum already?" the other man asked. Sasuke didn't give any sign of hearing his lover, but it didn't matter. He was jerked harshly backward by a tug at his bound wrists. He stumbled as he tried to stand, but instead fell to his knees by the bed.

His body shook in the aftermath of his orgasm as he heard the man call him deliciously fuckable. His chest heaved rapidly as he felt his dominate partner stroke him back from his semi-fullness to a complete hard-on.

Warm, sweaty fingers began to unroll something down along his shaft before he began shaking his head as he realized what was happening. No, no, no, Sasuke chanted in his head. Even as he thought it, he knew his dirty mind craved it.

The cock ring felt like a vice on him. His body tightened at the sound of a click, before the cock ring began to vibrate. Sasuke thrashed at the feeling, his dick too sensitive from the closeness to his last orgasm. It hurt, yet felt good, but it was too much, and he began to leak more and more precum from his cock. He could feel the moisture drip down his soft yet hard cock, a combination that let him know he would be dripping for as long as it took for the other to take off the cock ring to let him fully release.

Hands pushed him roughly to his back. He looked up blindly as his legs were thrown into the air before warm hands spread his legs lewdly apart. He could feel the other man's hair tickling his ankles and legs as his bound feet were placed behind the man's head, his legs resting on his lover's shoulders. Sasuke moved his feet as much as possible so that the ropes binding his feet wouldn't cut too harshly into the back of his lover's neck.

He had to keep his bound hands in such a position so that his own body weight didn't crush them. Having his legs thrown over the other man's head kept them from being pinned there, but his arms had already begun to shake at the unusual angle of holding his body propped up and open.

His cock pulsed as there was another click of the button; the vibrations increased and his back arched up.

He gasped and groaned as his now saliva-soaked gag pressed wet against his lips. The other man wasted no time before he began to pound his cock into his ass once more.

The powerful leg thrusts always got to Sasuke. It amazed him that this man, so strong and so sure of himself, took the time to pleasure his body like he did. The other man's hands, now pressed tightly to his hips, felt like they had the power to crush him if the other so chose.

Or to make him writhe in pleasure. Sasuke whimpered more into his gag as the man stroked his cock and tugged off the cock ring. It slid off easily with the aid of the precum that coated his skin despite his extremely hard cock.

"Cum with me," the other demanded. Sasuke couldn't even begin to think of disobeying as he was stroked to completion as he felt the other slam and hold inside of him, finally finding his own release.

Sasuke's chest tightened as the man pulled himself out of his body. A warm hand grabbed his forearm as he was placed gently, face down onto the bed. He could hear the hurried rustling of clothing being put on while a few items were thrown about. After only a few moments, but what felt like a painful eternity, the bindings of his wrists and feet were undone.

Before Sasuke had time to take off his own mask and gag, the door to the hotel room had already clicked shut, leaving him alone.

Quickly, Sasuke pulled off the gag and the blindfold.

He'd been the one to ask for this arrangement. He had been the one to put out the online add asking for a nameless and unknown semi-bondage semi-forced sex-affair.

But after _two_ years of such pleasure and passion, two years of being with the same man without once ever getting tired of what they did, but without knowing the other's name – not even knowing what the other _looked_ like – was driving him insane.

His lover knew his face. Yet when Sasuke had asked to see what the other man looked like, his lover had refused. He'd stated that if Sasuke saw his face, Sasuke wouldn't want to be with him anymore.

It didn't matter. The man could play on all of his sexual kinks. His body was well built. It didn't matter what the other man looked like. If he was hideous, it wouldn't matter. He couldn't be that old, either. After all, Sasuke had felt the other man's hair – soft and full. He had to be somewhat young.

And even if he were old, it wouldn't matter. Sasuke had fallen for him.

Under normal circumstances, that would seem like a sorry excuse to base their relationship off of. Mind blowing sex was great, but how did that hold up if it was the only thing in a relationship? But it wasn't. Sasuke knew more about the other man because whenever they set up their sex meetings via e-mail, they talked. They talked about a lot of things like they were old friends. He looked forward to those e-mails not just because they would have the date and location of their next rendezvous, but because of the fact that he felt the other man cared about what happened in his day.

Yet Sasuke wanted more that just e-mails and a few nights a week of passion. They should be able to do this every night – day – any time they wanted.

Sasuke hurried to the door, not caring that he was still naked and looked outside of the hotel room. He looked both ways down the hall looking for his lover.

No one was in sight. It was as though the man had vanished. He hadn't heard any doors open or closed, so his lover hadn't gone into any of the nearby rooms. Sasuke also hadn't heard the ding of the elevator.

The strange feeling that his lover had the ability to vanish into thin air plagued him, as he shook his head. People couldn't just vanish. Instead, he turned back into the room, left alone once more.

His chest tightened at the strange feeling of loss he got every time his lover would leave him.

Some day soon he would unmask his lover. And no matter what, Sasuke wouldn't let the other man refuse him what he wanted.

**Next Chapter: In Disguise

* * *

**

Hope you like it so far! ~ Jelp


	2. Chapter 2: In Disguise

And I didn't mention this before, but I don't own Naruto.

**Masked**

**Chapter 2: In Disguise**

Sasuke sat at his desk at the office, thumbing through his papers. His tie was loosened as it always was as soon as the clock hit 5:30pm. When over time began, as far as he was concerned, he needed someway to relax.

He could hear the hustle and bustle of the rest of the people in the office leaving, the blurs of their drab brown, blue, and black business suits flashing by his closed office blinds. Sighing, Sasuke turned on some music and continued to work.

At about 6:30, Sasuke was unsurprised to hear a knock on his door. He contemplated turning the speaker volume up to annoy the person he knew would be on the other end of the door, but decided it wasn't worth the headache for the return annoyance he would receive. Reluctantly he turned the knob of his speakers down.

"Come in," Sasuke drawled. Into his office walked tech specialist Uzumaki Naruto, one of the only other people who stayed late at the office. Someone he couldn't decide if he wanted to fire – or to force him to sit in a corner and entertain him when the office started getting too boring.

Today, at least, with the bright orange tie with dark lettering saying, "My boss is scary enough, who needs Halloween?" printed on his tie, Sasuke couldn't help but feel amused. The man didn't bother to say hello before launching into one of his many stories.

"It was so funny today at lunch. I went to go get some milk from the fridge, and that old lady, Yamaguchi or something or other, you know who I mean, though, right? You know: the one with the blue wig? She totally starts yelling at me when I took a drink from the carton. She goes on and on about how that's what people put in their coffee and tea and I'm getting my germs on it and _blah, blah, blah_, and then I hold up the carton just as this guy on the other side of the lunch room takes a sip of his coffee, and I said, 'Lady, this is mine. It has my name on it because I bought it. Use this one,' and then I went and pulled out the other one people use for coffee, and I said, 'because this one they get for free by milking Sai's pale white ass.' And don't you know, the guy drinking the coffee totally spit out his mouthful. So freaking hilarious. Poor guy thought I was serious. I bought him another coffee and his own container of milk."

Crude, vulgar, and something he wouldn't usually have found funny, except for Naruto's infectious smile and hand gestures. Even so, Sasuke put his fingers over his mouth to hide his smirk. Not to mention that Naruto, while trying to seem rude and mean, was actually rather considerate of his fellow co-workers. Quite frankly, Sasuke would have berated the nagging woman far worse for yelling at him when the container was clearly labeled with Naruto's name. He also wouldn't have wasted his own money to buy the foolish man another drink, let alone his own carton of milk.

"Hilarious," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grinned as he then pointed at the extremely hard to miss words written on his tie. "Did you read my tie? This is about you."

"Cute," Sasuke remarked to irk Naruto. Naruto merely rolled his eyes. "Why are you wearing a Halloween tie though?" Sasuke asked.

Of all the holidays, Halloween was his least favorite. His parents' idiotic traditions had suffocated any enjoyment he may have had from it as a child, and he loathed the thought of dressing up.

Naruto gaped at him.

"Are you serious? Halloween's, like, this weekend! We have that office party to go to. The black-tie-event-masquerade-gala-like-thingy to raise money for, that, uh, charity thing? Remember?" Naruto offered a little unreliably.

"Vaguely. Not that the charity is unimportant, but still, why Halloween?" Sasuke scoffed.

Since the time he was little, the thought of Halloween made him uncomfortable: and for good reason. In fact, he would call his early childhood memories rather traumatic.

"Halloween is the best time for masquerades and galas! And little orphans need money all year round stingy bastard! Gotta use it to raise money for the kiddos. Not to mention Halloween is freakin' awesome. All the orange is great! And the candy! Mmmhmm! Yum! Not to mention the dressing up. Best holiday ever! I love Halloween!" Naruto enthused.

"I thought you didn't need Halloween because I'm your boss," Sasuke smirked. Naruto waved his hand airily.

"You scare little children. Not me. I like it for the goods," Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Did you have anything else to say or were you just dropping by for that anti-climatic story and to remind me of the Halloween Gala?"

"Asshole," Naruto snarled. "I wanted to know if you wanted any coffee from the store – free of Sai's ass milk, I promise."

"With that less than appetizing visual, no," Sasuke shuddered. Naruto guffawed.

"I'm also gonna grab dinner. You need anything you toothpick of a man?" Naruto asked, grinning. Sasuke rubbed his head, feeling Naruto had begun to cross the amusing line and had crossed over to where it made Sasuke want to fire him.

"The usual for Thursday," Sasuke answered. With a nod, Naruto gave Sasuke a thumbs up before leaving the room. Sighing to himself, Sasuke's fingers hovered over the keyboard. He remembered a few years back when Naruto was first hired, thinking how intriguing Sasuke had found him. At first glance, Sasuke had been leery of Naruto's capabilities. For some reason, Naruto hadn't struck him as being the most computer savvy. Yet in the end, he turned out to be extremely intelligent in his field, even if it bothered Sasuke that Naruto didn't even know the name of the current Japanese Prime Minister.

After Naruto had proven his rather talented computer skills, Sasuke had begun to grow quite fond of him. For a while, Sasuke wondered about pursing after Naruto for a sexual relationship. He enjoyed his presence, and he felt a spark of something with the other man.

But that notion was quickly quelled. First, he was Naruto's boss. Second, Naruto was extremely hyper and chipper all the time. While brash in some aspects, he could be extremely unsure of himself in uncomfortable situations, leaving Sasuke feeling that Naruto would be more comfortable in a bottom position of a relationship or a switch position at best.

Third, while it was endearing, Naruto's caring personality was a sexual turn-off for Sasuke. Naruto was extremely considerate of everyone and everything. Sasuke couldn't picture Naruto fulfilling his more animalistic needs, let alone to understand why Sasuke craved the rush of force and strength. For Sasuke, he preferred rough handling. Naruto was too considerate of others to even think about hurting someone on purpose. He also obeyed Sasuke too easily. Even if he annoyed Sasuke, he did so more out of a jesting nature to cheer him up rather than to push at Sasuke's position of authority over Naruto.

Not to mention how dominating could a man be when he got excited about the idea of Halloween candy?

And Sasuke could clearly imagine Naruto's high pitched voice getting even higher and scratchier when aroused – another definite turn off. Not like the husky, low murmurs of his precious lover. Sasuke was lucky to have found a man willing to adhere to his sexual needs and guidelines – while not being a creep – and getting nothing more out of it than his own sexual release.

His body shuddered with want as he remembered the voice that pleasured him, remembering the way his lover had sounded sated because of Sasuke. His heart sped up, and Sasuke's fingers fell to the keyboard as they quickly finished his report before he navigated to his personal e-mail, intent on setting another rendezvous date between he and his lover as soon as possible.

It was getting harder and harder not to ask for daily meetings. For the most part, their schedules were always compatible, so it seemed plausible. Sasuke mused over the idea that perhaps he was becoming a sex addict, but found he didn't really care. It was a very pleasant addiction – if only his source of relief would consider a real relationship. Every day could be filled with pleasure and passion.

His lover could play off his every sexual desire, and it was like the other man could openly read him. Sasuke felt safe and secure yet passionate and desirable. Idly Sasuke wondered if that was what love was supposed to feel like. Yet he couldn't say he loved the other man until he got to know him better. Even so, he was sure they would be perfect for each other, if only his anonymous lover would rise to the challenge.

Perhaps he could coerce his lover into meeting on Halloween? Do something in costume, and then de-mask him? Sasuke would be willing to dress up to get what he wanted.

The idea of stalking the man had actually occurred to Sasuke. He could find out information via one of his company sources through e-mail tracing or something of that sort. Naruto was his tech person; he was sure he would be able to help him out. The only problem was this was a rather personal matter.

That and Sasuke didn't want to admit how desperate he was becoming. It was as though his nameless lover had cast a spell over him. He shook his head, wondering at the absurdity of his own thought.

"Who're you typing to so heatedly? I've never seen you glare at the computer before. I promise even _your_ glare won't work on it," Naruto said, making Sasuke snarl at the interruption of his rather important e-mail. "Whoa," Naruto said, backing up as his glare got redirected at Naruto. "Then again, that death glare could kill the cuteness of kittens. Don't use that laser ray on Halloween on the kiddos either. Might do some serious brain damage, and they'd end up like you. Poor things."

"OUT!" Sasuke yelled, as Naruto all but scampered from the office.

Sasuke cursed himself for forgetting how quick Naruto could be. Not to mention quiet. It unnerved him how quiet and efficient Naruto could be when he wanted to. It just wasn't natural. He took a deep breath, not sure why he was so rattled by Naruto's comments, or why he was upset about Naruto's efficiency. Usually he demanded it. He decided not to dwell on it too much.

He quickly finished his e-mail, asking his lover to meet him on Halloween, sure that they wouldn't miss him at the Gala. He'd have someone make excuses for him.

It surprised Sasuke when only a few minutes passed before he got a reply.

_Oh So Fuckable -_

_I already have a prior commitment on Halloween and then the following three days. November 4th is the next time that I will be able to meet with you._

_Yours Truly_

Sasuke banged his fist angrily by the computer. He turned and glared at nothing, furious with his lover for abandoning him. A gnawing feeling of jealousy surged through him. As far as their e-mails indicated, neither had anyone on the side, but Sasuke always feared that perhaps his lover would find someone else he would want to be with other than him. Sasuke snarled. Who could ever replace him? Huffing angrily, Sasuke looked at the e-mail address, wondering at how non-descript it was.

Nineteenhundred_and_1 at gmail dot com.

He debated with calling Naruto in the room to see if Naruto could find out information about his lover but was startled from his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door.

"Need me for anything else before I go?" Naruto asked as he poked his head in. Sasuke schooled his face to look the perfection of neutrality. He resisted the urge to glance at his computer screen.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow," Sasuke said before icily turning around and saving his e-mail before shutting down his computer to head home for the day.

**Next Chapter: Dress Up

* * *

**

More info about why Sasuke hates Halloween next chapter. Oh, how I love to torment him, so. Hope you liked this chapter! ~ Jelp


	3. Chapter 3: Dress Up

10,000 yen is about 100 US dollars. 500,000 yen is about 5,000 US dollars.

**Masked**

**Chapter 3: Dress Up**

From the moment Sasuke had set foot into the Hotel's grand ballroom and looked around at the tacky decorations and cliché Halloween music, he knew it would be a bad evening.

The only good thing about tonight's Halloween Gala was that he knew he looked damned good. For some reason, feeling well dressed on Halloween lifted his spirits. Sasuke snorted. He actually knew perfectly well the reason behind why he enjoyed looking good – like a well dressed man – on Halloween night.

It was one of the reasons that Sasuke despised Halloween and obon, the Festival of the Dead. That reason had led to his absolute hatred of Halloween specifically. He picked up a glass of champagne as one of the waiters passed by. It was foolish to think that the alcohol would make him forget, but a little buzz would still be welcomed.

Amidst all the black tuxedos, white shirts, and black ties, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as his eyes rested on Naruto who waved to him from the opposite side of the ballroom, grinning widely at him. The blonde worker had on a shimmering dark orange shirt, and though his tie was mostly black, it had a large, white ghost on it.

With the inclusion of added accessories including a top hat and cane, it only added to the outlandish nature of his appearance. A few people gave Naruto a few distasteful looks, but for the most part, people seemed amused by his choice of dress. If Sasuke were honest with himself, seeing Naruto's happy attitude actually made him feel better rather than bitter.

"Isn't this awesome? Lots of great food and the music's good too!" Naruto said as he moved his hips to the "Time Warp."

Sasuke pretended to ignore him, though smirked inwardly.

"Oi! You! Bastard! I said isn't this awesome?"

"I'm ignoring you. A boss' prerogative, ignoring his workers when they're being annoying," Sasuke said.

"Whatever. Just as long as you don't ignore the orphans!" Naruto said happily as he tilted his top hat. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I had to pay 10,000 yen to even enter the gala to give toward the charity, didn't I?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you donate anything more than that?" Naruto asked, pointing his cane at Sasuke threateningly.

"I gave an extra 500,000 yen," Sasuke said. Maybe now that he'd help save the orphans, he could go home now. He'd showed up and given money. Wasn't that enough? Naruto smiled at him, seemingly pleased before getting distracted as someone stopped to comment on his top hat. While Naruto was distracted, Sasuke scanned the crowd, noticing most of his workers were easily avoiding him. The committee chair of Public Relations, the man who had planned this event, was especially keeping his distance. Besides Naruto, he doubted anyone else would speak to him. It left Sasuke feeling strangely alone.

Sasuke wondered what his lover was doing as he put the glass of champagne to his lips and took a sip. He tilted his glass back to drain its contents, noticing a poem written on the champagne flute in tiny, curved writing. His eyes widened as he brought the champagne glass to eye level and read the all too familiar words.

He glowered, feeling as though someone, somehow, was taunting him. It was a poem his mother had forced him to learn, forcing her own stupid superstitions upon him.

_Once upon a Halloween night_

_The moon so full and strangely bright_

_Demons of lore came out to play_

_For them it was their New Year's Day._

_Children dressed in costumes of old_

_To make themselves feel brave and bold._

_They hid their fears behind their masks_

_Unaware of the demons' tasks_

_They found and played and did their deed_

_As humans, naive, paid no head._

_One child, just one, to fill the hole,_

_To save the beast - to save his soul._

"'How long is that 'I'm ignoring you' thing going to last?" Naruto mocked, his voice jarring Sasuke from his thoughts of the strange poem. Apparently he had unintentionally ignored a question from Naruto. "What are you, five?"

Sasuke lowered the glass from his lips as he remembered what happened on Halloween when he had been, ironically enough, five. It was after that Halloween, in fact, he'd been made to memorize that stupid poem which had caused him less than happy memories...

**

* * *

**

"It's not funny," Sasuke growled – at least, as much as any five year old could growl – as he crossed his arms across his chest while glaring at his older brother. For his part, Itachi merely continued to snicker.

"Not funny for you," Itachi said as he watched as his mother put the finishing touches on Sasuke's outfit. "It is for me."

"Itachi, stop harassing Sasuke. We've explained this to the both of you. Itachi, you had to go through the same thing Sasuke did at his age. You know why it's so important," Uchiha Mikoto scolded.

"Not for Halloween he didn't! He only had to for obon! I don't wanna be dressed up like a girl for Halloween! Itachi never had to," Sasuke all but cried. Mikoto gave her son a stern look.

"Itachi is very lucky nothing happened to him. I told you about that poem I found. Who knew how dangerous Halloween could be as well? Now that Western demons have come East, you never know when they might be hunting for children! Protecting sons this way has been a tradition for hundreds of years. Dressing boys up on days that demons come out is very important! Several of your father's ancestors were taken from their homes on the demon's New Year, never to be seen from again! This has been happening for centuries. It's not just us -"

"Here she goes," Itachi muttered under his breath.

"- some Chinese still practice this very same idea! Koreans and Thai, I believe do too. There is documented evidence and great, historical literature that talks about how parents used to fear the demons' and evil spirits taking their children. The classic story by Pearl Buck -"

" - _The Good Earth_, yes, we know it mentions the parents pretending their son is a girl to make the evil spirits not want him. We know it's from your favorite book," Itachi said.

"That's right! And don't forget that if you meet an evil spirit or demon tonight, to tell them you're a girl because demons only go after little boys. However, if you see a ghost, they will go after anyone, so make sure that you-"

"-run in a zigzag because ghosts can only move straight, and it takes a while for them to turn around," Sasuke finished with a sigh.

"That's right! That is why -"

"The bridges over water gardens in Asia are all zigzagged to prevent evil spirits. Not to mention that's why we have all the stone guardians that protect us," Itachi dead-panned.

"Good," Mikoto said with a nod of her head, clearly proud of her sons.

Sasuke merely scoffed. Even at the age of five, he knew his mom was a bit of a nutcase, thinking about silly things like demons and ghosts. All that stuff didn't exist. Itachi told him that their mother was probably just sad that she never got girls so she used it as an excuse to make them wear frilly dresses.

At least they hadn't had to have their ears pierced like their father. Their grandmother had been even more superstitious than their own mother and had pierced her son's ears to make him look more feminine as a child.

Once Sasuke was completely dressed and ready for trick-or-treating, Sasuke merely stood at the front entranceway with his empty candy-bag in hand, glaring at the door. Itachi had already left, flaunting his very boyish Ninja Assassin costume, complete with a fake sword.

Sasuke was so jealous. He glared at the door.

"Come on Sasuke! You'll miss all the candy," his mother said as she opened the door and ushered him out to go trick-or-treating.

Sasuke did NOT want to be seen in a dress. Last year had been the first year his family had celebrated Halloween. Before they had moved to Kyoto, the small town they had lived in hadn't celebrated trick-or-treating. But since they moved, things had changed. Once his mother had found out about the holiday, she had treated it like she did obon and made him dress up like a girl. She meant it to "protect" her precious, young son from the supposed demons. No other boys he knew had to do what he did. Thankfully last year his father had been home instead of out on a business trip, and his father had let him change into another costume after they had left the house.

Because his father wasn't home and since Itachi was going out with friends, he would have to go around with his mother looking like a girl because he wasn't old enough like Itachi was.

"No!" Sasuke said. "I'm not going!" he yelled as he ran through the house and out the back door, ripping off the frills before he ran into his backyard and into the light dusting of woods.

He curled his legs up to his chest and glared at nothing in particular. His mother put her hands on her hips as she stood in the back entryway and called for him to come back. Sasuke merely shook his head. She gave him an exasperated sigh and headed back in the house. He sat there stubbornly, watching, mostly hidden as kids came to his door and got candy from his mother. He saw the kids leaving with large handfuls as his mother had originally thought she'd be taking him around, so they'd gotten a lot more candy because they knew leaving a bowl out on the front step unattended without anyone stopping them would mean kids would take more than just one or two pieces.

Sasuke glared angrily at the other children, watching as it got darker and darker, only slightly comforted to see that his mother occasionally looked out the back window to make sure he was still there. He wished she would come out and tell him he could go in another costume, but she didn't.

Instead, it got colder and later. Sasuke swallowed back the feeling of missing out on the trick-or-treating like everyone else. He glared at his stupid costume, wishing he could have been a cool ninja like Itachi.

"You glare a lot."

Sasuke jumped up as he looked to his left where the voice had come from.

A little boy, around his age, stood with whiskers on his face and what looked like nine tails coming out from behind him. He held a large bag that already seemed to be filled and over flowing with candy. Fox ears stuck out from beneath the boy's blond hair. His animal costume looked very realistic.

"What are you supposed to be?" Sasuke asked.

"A Nine Tailed Demon Fox. See all my cool tails?" the boy grinned as he shook his tails around. Sasuke opened his mouth, ready to ask how they moved on their own like that when the other boy spoke, "Are you a fairy princess?"

Sasuke glared some more and sat down in a huff.

"I'm a boy," Sasuke said angrily. "I'm not a girl!"

"Well, duh. I can tell you're a boy. I mean are you dressed as a fairy princess? My godfather is dressed as the Queen of the Fairies," the demon fox boy said. Sasuke gave him a weird look.

"Why?"

"'Cuz it's Halloween! Duh! You can be anything! But right now, you only seem lonely. I am too. My parents couldn't take me trick-or-treating because they're not allowed to come here any more. They have each other. So I have to go trick-or-treating by myself. I hate being by myself. You're all alone too. Will you go with me? We won't be lonely if we are together."

Sasuke looked at the other boy. He seemed like he had enough candy that he wouldn't be able to even fit more in his bag. The other boy seemed nice, and he wasn't making fun of Sasuke for dressing like a girl. But even so, Sasuke didn't want anyone to see him like this.

Sasuke watched as the other boy looked at him. Despite all the candy in his bag, the boy looked truly lonely. His eyes were very sad like when Sasuke had to stay home by himself. He wanted to say yes to make the other boy smile, but…

"I didn't want to dress like this..." Sasuke said sadly.

"Is that all? We'll trade costumes! Here!" the other boy said happily.

Sasuke wasn't ever able to recall how they changed costumes so fast, but he was suddenly in the nine-tailed demon fox outfit, the tails behind him whipping around like they were alive, and the other boy stood looking like a girl in a fairy princess outfit. The boy didn't seem at all phased by it. Sasuke found himself distracted for a moment as one of the nine tails swished by his face. He swatted at them, but they kept moving, like they had a will of their own. Once he got them to behave, he turned to look at the other boy.

"Isn't it stupid dressing up like a girl?" Sasuke asked. The blonde tilted his head curiously.

"Why? Now people who just gave me candy won't recognize me and they'll give me more!"

Sasuke shook his head as the demon-fox-turned-girl grabbed his hand as they ran off, going door to door having a blast trick-or-treating.

Never before had Sasuke had so much fun. As they walked back to his house, the blonde-haired boy turned to him.

"No one has ever gone trick-or-treating with me before," he said to Sasuke. "Actually, no one has ever talked with me before. People only usually see me during festivals and sometimes Halloween, but even then, I usually get ignored. Can we be friends?" the boy asked, looking almost scared that Sasuke would say no.

Sasuke smiled, happily.

"Yes," Sasuke replied. "Here. You can even have most of my candy. I don't like it very much anyway." Sasuke reached in his bag and dug out a lot of the stuff he didn't like. Bright blue eyes welled up with happiness, looking completely overwhelmed. He got a big, goofy grin on his face before he leaned over and gave Sasuke a grateful hug and sloppy kiss to his cheek. Sasuke blushed furiously, but it felt good to have made his new friend so happy.

When Sasuke returned home, he once again found himself dressed in the dress, but he didn't care because he'd had a lot of fun and his bag was still filled with a lot of candy. He'd given all the kind he didn't like to his new friend. He grinned as he turned to look at the other boy, only to find himself alone on his own door step.

The grin fell from his face as he realized he was alone again.

Before he could even grip the handle, the door swung open. His mother looked first relieved, and then extremely angry before she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him inside.

"Never, _never_ run away like that! I should have gone with you! You shouldn't go wandering around alone, do you hear me? And how dare you go and get candy when you told me you didn't want to go!"

Sasuke was too shocked to argue as his mother took the candy from him and forced him to spend the rest of the night in his room.

Even the next day, he didn't get his candy bag back. Instead, his mother just made him memorize a stupid poem about what demons supposedly did on Halloween. Sasuke wasn't allowed out to play for a week. Twice he saw from his upstairs window his new friend outside waiting for him, but Sasuke's mom told his friend to leave both times. It hurt watching his friend look so sad as he got turned away. The third time his friend was told to leave, he never came back. Once Sasuke was allowed out of the house again, he'd asked everyone he knew about the blond haired boy. No one knew his name or anything about him.

That Halloween was the last time he ever went trick-or-treating. He hated candy anyway.

**

* * *

**

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke worriedly. Sasuke didn't answer immediately. Even though he'd had to dress up for obon and Halloween until he was eight (though he refused to go outside), the memory of leaving that lonely boy by himself still haunted Sasuke.

"Just need to get out of this stuffy atmosphere," Sasuke murmured as he put his glass down, willing the memories away.

"Yeah. I thought about disappearing until after the Gala. Apparently there's supposed to be a cool party afterward," Naruto said enthusiastically. Sasuke made a non-committal sound as he wandered off, suddenly not wanting to be around Naruto's happy attitude.

Sasuke knew from having met his lover here for a previous rendezvous that there were some private changing areas down near the ballroom part of the hotel. It wasn't a bedroom, but it would serve as a place for privacy.

He wandered toward one, hoping to get away from the noise and the crowd for a bit.

Just as he approached one, hoping that it was unlocked, the wind was knocked out of him as he was pushed face first into the door as hands struggled to tie something around his mouth. Even as he attempted to react, he was slammed roughly back into the door. The person behind him turned the knob, letting the door swing forward, leaving Sasuke to stumble as his support gave way. As he tried to steady himself, Sasuke tripped as the other person shoved him inside the dark room before closing the door and Sasuke's easiest means to call someone for help.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Unmasked**

Just fyi, that poem is one that I wrote. Do not use it without permission.

Several important historical notes; some of the historical information has been slightly altered. It is true that in Asia young boys were dressed up as girls as it was believed demons would bypass young girls. However, it was not restricted to any one day. Demons could supposedly come out at any time, and therefore some young boys constantly went around wearing girl's clothing. It's not very practiced today, but my Chinese history professor's father had his ears pierced because his mother was trying to protect him from the 'demons.' The Korean manga, "Bride of the Water God" had recently addressed the idea of dressing a young boy up as girl for his protection.

Halloween isn't as widely celebrated in Japan, but it still does occur. Obon is a Japanese holiday, usually celebrated in mid-August where they celebrate what Westerners would consider All Soul's Day or a Festival of the Dead.

Anyway – hope you liked the chapter! ~ Jelp


	4. Chapter 4: Unmasked

**Warnings:** love of asphyxiation, bondage, and slight non-con.

**Masked**

**Chapter 4: Unmasked**

Sasuke fought the arms that tightened around him, yelling despite the handkerchief that had been tied harshly around his mouth. Adrenaline rushed through him as he pushed at the man behind him, kicking him harshly in the leg. Despite a grunt of pain, Sasuke wasn't released from the ruthless grip.

He was pissed. Who the hell tried to kidnap someone at a fucking Halloween party to raise money for orphans?

A sharp blow to his head had Sasuke reeling to the floor face down. He landed harshly on to the floor, but he continued to struggle as he scraped his face against the carpet, tugging the handkerchief away from his mouth.

"Get the fuck off me! Help-" he began, but a warm, large hand covered his mouth as a heavy body pressed onto his to prevent him from getting up.

"Trust me; I'm going to fuck off you and help you out," his attacker murmured into his ear.

Sasuke's entire body froze as his adrenaline surged and fizzled through him as blood flooded his groin.

It was him. It was his lover.

This was his deepest and most secret fantasy, one he'd never admitted to anyone. Not even to his very capable lover. To be forced – but to be forced in a way where he wanted it. Sasuke couldn't even describe the feeling of lust that began coursing through his body as he imagined what his lover had had to go through to figure out where he was tonight and then implement his deepest fantasy.

It was as though his lover had even known to do it tonight in order to erase the bad memories of Halloween.

In the time it had taken Sasuke to register all of this, his tie had been loosened. He felt it move from his neck up to his mouth where his lover tightened it over the handkerchief and around his mouth.

Fingers tangled in his hair, massaging his head, as though to apologize for the sharp blow.

Even though it was dark, Sasuke's tried to turn his head to look at the other man, but his head was snapped forward by a sharp tug to the tail of the tie.

Hands looped in and loosened his belt before tugging his pants to his knees, making it difficult for him to run – if he had wanted to. His tuxedo jacket was flipped roughly over his head, blinding him further.

"Prop yourself up," the voice demanded, muffled due to the jacket over Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke shuddered as he lifted his body off the floor, his ass extremely exposed, his legs pressed together in the tangle of his pants and boxers. Sasuke gasped as he dimly saw through his limited vantage point the other's hands appear with his belt. Those hands worked quickly as his lover used the belt by tying it around his arms, forcing his wrists together. The hands he loved so much disappeared from his limited view, but he felt them again against his chest as the warmth of the other man pressed against him. He could feel the silky fabric of his shirt rubbing against the other man's as his lover's hands undid his dress shirt's buttons, leaving his shirt to hang loose and almost ticklish and Sasuke's sides.

His stomach tightened in pleasure as warm fingers brushed over his abs and his pecks. He gasped at the feeling of his nipples getting pinched before those hands once more caressed down the side of his body, gripping and kneading the side of his inner thighs. The other man taunted him, brushing close but never touching his arousal, making him yell frustrated into his make-shift gag.

Sasuke twisted his body, feeling the sweat pool as he began to overheat. He felt so warm, so hot, yet nothing felt as hot as where he needed desperately to be touched.

He growled to hide the whimper that escaped his voice when something soothing and wet was placed to the rim of his puckered hole. He could feel something cleaning him, wiping him. He hissed as the coolness of the cloth pushed inside of his body, making him clench down on the contrasting temperature inside him. He felt hot inside yet this was cool and soothing.

Sasuke didn't want cool and soothing.

He wanted his lover's throbbing warm, thick cock.

The finger holding the cloth pushed deeper into him as more fingers pushed into him with it. The warmth from those probing fingers quickly seeped into the cloth, making him hotter inside. After a moment, he felt a tingling sensation, as though the cloth had held anesthetic.

"Mmm," Sasuke moaned. The soothing cloth suddenly came out of him.

From past experiences, Sasuke expected to feel well-lubed fingers to stretch him. Instead, Sasuke screamed into his gag as he felt the hot press of his lover's cock force its way into him. The other pushed him down so that his ass was in the air while his covered face pressed into his hands as he could barely hold himself up as the other man began to thrust inside him.

He'd gotten what he'd wanted as he felt how hard his lover was as he got fucked relentlessly.

It felt like pleasure was being burned into his being as his insides pulsed with lust. He tried rocking back to speed up the pace but hands forced him to remain where he was. He needed and wanted more pleasure, even though he felt ready to cum at the slightest touch.

Yet when he tried to move his body so he could have something brush against his cock, the hands behind him forced him away from the ground. His unbuttoned dress shirt was pushed up to bunch at his back, and he groaned at the feeling of the man's silky shirt pressed against his sweaty back.

"No. Not yet. You can't cum yet," that sinful voice promised huskily. Sasuke groaned, loving the pleasure in the other man's voice. Sasuke's body shook from the force in which his body was being pummeled into.

Part of him felt like the other was merely using him for himself: that he was just meant to be the tool to pleasure his lover. It should have felt degrading. Instead, it felt empowering as a sense of grandeur filled him that he made this strong man submit to his wishes by doing absolutely nothing.

Fuck, something was mentally wrong with him, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

His body felt on fire, his mind growing befuddled with the usual high of asphyxiation. Everything felt sensual. The silky feel of the other man's shirt. The way their bodies melded completely flushed together for just an instant before he was pummeled into again and again and again.

Fingers suddenly but gently stroked from the tip of his head down the side of his length, and it was like a tidal wave hit him.

The attention at his neglected cock pushed him blissfully over the edge. He screamed as his orgasm took him to such high heights that he felt black invade his sight as he fell unconscious.

When Sasuke came to consciousness he felt disoriented and off balance. His body jolted forward, as though from a falling dream, yet he could do nothing still tied and bound -

- his lover still pounding relentlessly into him.

"Fuck," the other breathed, "Watching you pass out from pleasure was so amazing. Let's do it again," the man husked behind him. Sasuke's body shook. Again?

Again?

His body wanted to stop now. He tried to twist and turn away in earnest. Instead, it only fueled the other man to grip him tighter and pump into him harder. A warm hand came around and began pumping him back to life. Sasuke twisted and bucked.

There were people he needed to see at the party, weren't there? Not to mention that someone could find them at any moment! He had to get back.

Yet his lover showed him no mercy, refusing to release him.

Instead Sasuke was turned onto his side, his legs pressed up to his chest as his lover began thrusting into him sideways: pounding into him, not letting him move or go. His tuxedo jacket was positioned to cover his eyes to prevent him from seeing his lover, making him suffocate into blissful asphyxiation even more, making his body hotter and feverish.

He tried to get away, squirming in earnest, yet all it did was fuel his own lust. His lover knew him too well: knew how much he loved and craved the attention despite his efforts to "get away."

If there was a position to have sex in, they had it that night, including his lover fulfilling his promise from their last encounter of forcing Sasuke to suck his cock.

They must have been at it for hours. Sasuke couldn't remember the number of times he orgasmed, but he did know that he passed out three more times that night. With his love of asphyxiation, the lack of air to his brain made it easier and easier to pass out each time. Each time he awoke was to the feel of his lover pounding into him as much as he pleased. And each time, it turned Sasuke on more and more.

When finally his lover began to pull out of him, Sasuke's body shook from the exhaustion from release after release and lack of oxygen to his brain. His body ached and his head had a pounding headache.

Yet he'd never felt so content in his life. He felt so peaceful.

Nimble hands untied his bruised wrists as his pants were pushed back up gently over his sore ass and very soft cock. His body felt heavy and almost dead to the world as his lover carefully pushed him onto his side. Yet as soon as his lover began to get up and walk away from Sasuke, another surge of adrenaline hit him. Slowly he slid the tuxedo jacket from his face.

Here was his chance. Now was the time to find out what his lover looked like. Sasuke waited, pretending to be as exhausted as he had been mere moments ago, giving the other man enough time to move away from him so he would be able to prevent his lover from forcing him back down...despite how erotic that sounded.

Sasuke quietly buttoned his dress pants before standing up and removing his tie from his mouth. He took long, silent steps toward the retreating back of his lover. Sasuke paused where he was as his lover opened the door, the light from the banquet hall outlining his lover's very familiar physique.

"Naruto?" Sasuke gaped, disbelieving.

Naruto turned on instinct at the call of his name, but froze as his eyes locked with Sasuke's. They stood there looking at each other. Sasuke could merely take in the disheveled state of Naruto's own tuxedo, the way the set of his shoulders, so confident and arrogant before, froze in shock.

Naruto's face went blank as his shoulders set back in determination before he turned and strode out the door.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out to him, going through the doors with his jacket in hand, hastily throwing it over him to hide his unbuttoned undershirt. The mere seconds it took Sasuke to cover his indecency was all the time Naruto needed to escape from him. Sasuke emerged into the crowded party area, noticing that the people here seemed different, more intoxicated, and more lustful than they had during the earlier hours of the night. His disheveled appearance didn't bother them, and he doubted any of his fellow company workmen were still left.

Even so, he dashed about, trying to look for Naruto.

Instead, once more, his lover had vanished inhumanly fast.

Sasuke swallowed his chest heaving in disbelief and shock.

His lover was _Naruto_. Naruto. Was he dreaming? Naruto couldn't be his lover. It just didn't seem possible.

Naruto. The name resonated in his head, making him wonder how he would recover from such a complete and utter shock.

**Next Chapter: The Gauntlet

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ~ Jelp


	5. Chapter 5: The Gauntlet

**Masked**

**Chapter 5: The Gauntlet**

Sasuke lie in bed, tossing and turning in his sleeplessness, his whirlwind of thoughts keeping him awake.

That and his incredibly sore ass kept him awake as a random spike of pain shot up his spine. His head also hurt a bit from all those times he had passed out. It wouldn't be something he would try again any time soon. A bit of asphyxiation was one thing, but repeatedly passing out was much worse.

Yet it had been beautiful and wonderful at the time. If only he could get over finding out his lover's identity.

Naruto. All those years it had been _Naruto_.

...

"How the fuck could my lover be Naruto?" Sasuke demanded of himself, crossing his arms over his chest. Yes, it definitely explained why his lover...why Naruto...had never wanted to show Sasuke his face. Naruto wasn't the kind of person that would want people to think that he was screwing his boss to gain something.

Not that anyone in the office who knew Naruto would think that, but he could see Naruto using that as a reason.

It made sense, obviously, why their schedules were usually so compatible. Sasuke would often leave from work to go right to wherever they had decided upon meeting. Usually Naruto left the same time he had.

But nothing else made sense.

Naruto was always so considerate and kind. The man Sasuke had known as his lover was passionate but unyielding. Naruto saw things about people that no one else seemed to catch and gently helped them. He knew just when to come into the room when Sasuke needed to be cheered up. Sasuke's lover took pleasure in forcing Sasuke to want things, ostentatiously showing him what Sasuke wanted. He was serious and determined where as Naruto was funny and happy, and his smile was often infectious. Naruto seemed to know when not to act too annoying when Sasuke was really busy. Not to mention he always seemed to know when Sasuke hadn't been taking care of himself like how he frequently forgot get dinner; usually Naruto ended up buying it for him. His lover rarely thought about his other bodily needs, never resting or stopping.

Then again, maybe Naruto's constant consideration and his attention to everything Sasuke did had made him realize the types of sexual things Sasuke craved? Maybe since Naruto had known if Sasuke had eaten or how hard of a day he had let Naruto gauge how far to push? Maybe Naruto's consideration for Sasuke showed in how he knew just how to pleasure him?

Sasuke shook his head, still unable to wrap his mind around how finding out after all this time, the fact that his mysterious and almost intimidating lover had always been bright, chipper, annoying, funny Naruto could possibly be so...so...

_Fulfilling._

Naruto was attractive. They got along well together at work, and the idea of his lover secretly watching him every day got him rather hot and bothered.

And yet…

Sasuke put his hand to his head, conflicted, thinking about all the complications that came with knowing.

Sasuke was Naruto's boss. That would go down hill really quickly. Not because Sasuke would want to stop their relationship, oh no. On the contrary, he would expect and wait for Naruto to fuck him whenever he had the chance. During their lunch break, after hours, on his desk, on Naruto's desk, in the storage room...making Naruto come into his office at every whim Sasuke had…

Fuck. Sasuke was getting hard just thinking about all the possibilities. He would never want to do any actual work again knowing Naruto was nearby.

The second complication came with how Naruto seemed so (Sasuke couldn't think of a better way to put it) bottom material. Sasuke was still having an unbelievably hard time wrapping his mind around how his computer tech could act so passionate and intense when he was usually hyper and sweet. A dark part of Sasuke wanted to fuck Naruto just to prove his point, but he had a feeling that would throw a socket wrench into their already tentative relationship.

When Naruto talked, his voice usually sounded high pitched. Yet Sasuke's lover had a low, seductive voice. Then again, his lover had only usually whispered huskily into his ear, giving off the impression of a low voice. Naruto had always been loud around him. Maybe that could have been a conscious decision to keep Sasuke from finding out…? There were so many things that didn't seem to fit quite right, and yet, the more Sasuke thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

The last complication came with a lot of insecure questions; why had Naruto run off? Why had Naruto reacted so badly to Sasuke knowing?

The fact that Naruto had run helped fuel part of Sasuke's skepticism. Naruto being his lover seemed like such an inconceivable notion because why would his sure, steady, lover run from him? Unless his lover had disappeared and Naruto had just seen them together?

It was a possibility. After all, Sasuke knew his lover to have the ability to basically vanish. Maybe Naruto had come looking for him? Yet even though Sasuke was having a hard time with the fact that his lover was Naruto, he had a feeling that Naruto hadn't just walked in on him.

Sasuke threw off his covers and got out of bed, heading to his computer, wincing as pain shot up his body. He ignored the pain and concentrated on the need to contact Naruto tonight. Sadly, the only means he had to do so was via e-mail. He couldn't wait for Monday to come around before they saw each other at work again. Upon opening his inbox, Sasuke was slightly disappointed that he hadn't received an e-mail from Naruto. He'd hoped Naruto had been as mentally plagued as he was.

As he began to type his reply, cursing Naruto for keeping this from him while meanwhile wondering how many people would notice if he kept Naruto in his office for long periods of time so they could fuck whenever they wanted, he received an e-mail. Sasuke felt a jolt of satisfaction as he saw it was from Naruto's work e-mail.

'Just reminding you I will be with family, and will be out of the office November 2nd and 3rd as I'm leaving November 1st (later today). I will return Wednesday November 4th for work.'

"Damnit," Sasuke hissed, bringing up his work calendar to see that Naruto had indeed requested off for those two days. Something clicked in Sasuke's brain as he went into his personal e-mail, looking at the e-mail he'd received from his lover stating they wouldn't be able to get together due to his lover's "prior commitment."

Well, at least that helped to confirm that Naruto's schedule was the same as his lover's.

It dawned on Sasuke that he did have Naruto's number and other personal information. He didn't have to just e-mail his lover. Being Naruto's boss apparently had its quirks. Sasuke quickly looked up Naruto's address via his work information. He'd just have to go over to confront Naruto now before he left. Upon finding Naruto's address, it surprised Sasuke that Naruto didn't actually live very far from him. In fact, it was less than five blocks away.

Deciding to take the situation into his own hands, Sasuke hastily got dressed, looking good enough to kill, swallowed some pain meds without water, and headed out the door to Naruto's place.

Having just received an e-mail from Naruto, Sasuke felt no qualms at all about banging on Naruto's door at close to 3:00 in the morning. Naruto answered quickly, opening the door with a glare.

He didn't seem at all surprised to find Sasuke standing at his door. Sasuke coolly walked inside, not even bothering to wait for an invitation. Sasuke's eyes darted around the spacious living room before casually leaning against the armrest of Naruto's sofa chair, looking at Naruto expectantly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the cane and top hat Naruto had worn to the Gala carelessly tossed on the couch.

Sasuke licked his lips as he took in Naruto's appearance. He only wore dark blue sleep bottoms, leaving his toned chest exposed: a chest that Sasuke had seen before, even though it had only been brief glimpses through blindfolds. Yet he definitely recognized the body of his lover. It somehow made how real the fact that it truly had been Naruto hit him.

His body reacted, knowing he was in his lover's home, and in a sense, at his will. Yet Sasuke felt a great disappointment to see Naruto refusing to look at him.

"You didn't even recognize me," Naruto bit out, the hurt clear in his voice. Sasuke found himself suddenly feeling guilty. He should have put two and two together faster.

"You acted so different at work than when we were together," Sasuke tried to defend himself. "You didn't want me to know. Why didn't you just say something? You knew I wanted to be more than just fuck buddies."

When Naruto looked up, Sasuke's eyes bore into Naruto's, daring Naruto to say he didn't want the same. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I didn't want you to recognize me as your lover. How would you know with a blindfold on? I meant from before. You didn't recognize me from when you were younger. You didn't remember me from when we went trick-or-treating together. I thought with how we connected you would be looking for me too. You seemed to want to find me even when I couldn't come back for a while. I thought you felt how we connected. Didn't you feel it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded, confused about why Naruto was talking about trick-or-treating when he should be talking about how he had known Sasuke's identity this entire time, leaving Sasuke to guess at what Naruto even looked like.

"There's so much to explain that I don't even know where to start," Naruto said, putting his hands into his hair as he sat down on his couch, opposite from where Sasuke stood leaning against the armrest of Naruto's chair. Naruto gave a short laugh. "You're not even going to believe half of what I tell you."

"Why don't you start with why you ran tonight and why you never bothered to tell me?" Sasuke said coldly. Naruto looked up at Sasuke from his sitting position, a dark, lustful look on his face that made Sasuke shiver. Naruto stood up slowly, sensually as he closed the short distance between them, placing his hands on either side of the armrest, deliciously trapping Sasuke. Naruto leaned in close, his lips pressed against Sasuke's cheek. There was a playfulness to his actions. It fused humorous Naruto with lover Naruto. Naruto liked to tease, and this was definitely a form of teasing.

Sasuke closed his eyes, listening to how husky Naruto's voice had become as he spoke. It was like Naruto adapted, considering his every want and desire. At work, Naruto acted as Sasuke would need him to get his work done. Naruto also made sure that Sasuke was in a good mood when he needed to be. Here, alone, Naruto was acting as Sasuke needed him: like his work self and what Sasuke knew of him as his lover.

"Do you have _any_ idea how hard it's been not jumping you every time I see you at work? Do you have any idea how much thought goes into working with you around? For fuck's sake, do you have any idea how hard it is for me to merely just walk away from you after every time we have sex? I could keep going for hours, though I don't think your body would appreciate that so much. But damn did your body take a helluva lot tonight. Your head is probably killing. Not to mention, how sore is the rest of you?" Naruto asked, his lips turning into a satisfied grin against Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke snorted, smirking at Naruto's cocky question.

"Pretty damned sore," he admitted, "But not sore enough apparently." His entire body felt on fire, from pain, surely, but all over from just wanting and waiting for Naruto to take him again. Sadly, he had a feeling Naruto was more considerate of his body's limits than he was.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto's lips caressed his cheek softly before slowly moving to cover his lips.

Having always been blindfolded or gagged in someway, he wasn't sure that he'd ever felt their faces touching for so long before. They had kissed, but to do so freely felt so refreshing.

Naruto's lips were warm and moist, his skin soft. He gave Sasuke a long, slow kiss before pulling away to look him in the eye.

"So you've been hiding your true intentions for my own benefit?" Sasuke asked, grateful that he didn't sound breathless.

"And mine. Didn't want to scare you off after I found you again," Naruto murmured. Sasuke scowled.

"I don't know what you mean by again, but I'm not fragile," Sasuke hissed.

"Yeah, but I still have to quell the urge not to break you," Naruto said, drawing back and looking at Sasuke. His eyes seemed sorrowful. Sasuke, on the other hand, was pissed.

"What do you mean, 'break me?'" Sasuke demanded.

"Yeah, about that..." Naruto said, pulling back even more as he scratched his head looking thoughtful. Sasuke felt a strong urge to punch Naruto as he watched the transition from lover to considerate friend. They had had an intimate moment that held a hint of a promise to lead to something else, and now Naruto was pulling away spouting nonsense about breaking him and going all sentimental on him.

Naruto seemed to feel Sasuke's hostile gaze.

"I told you, you might not believe me, but I promise it's all true. If you hadn't noticed, I like it rough. Most people don't, and even though you do, it's still kind of hard to admit that. But, that's not all of it. Do you remember that Halloween from when you were five when you met the other little boy you went trick-or-treating with? When I came back to look for you?"

"What? Wait, are you saying that was you? You really tried to find me after just that one evening? You mean, all this time that one night made you try to find me? Isn't that a bit – much?"

"Yeah, that was me. And no, it's not too much if it's the right person! Besides, you were my very first friend. You can't imagine how much that meant to me! Remember when I told you I was a demon fox for Halloween? Well, I am a demon, but not a demon fox, that was just my Halloween costume – though you looked really good in it when I made us trade outfits – but then you weren't allowed to come play with me, and your Mom said I had to go away so I wasn't allowed to come back, but I felt really bad because I could feel that we should be together – I even knew then, and I was lonely so I've been watching you since then on and off, but I couldn't come back till you moved out because once a human asks us to leave like your mom asked me to do we have to go, so I've just kinda spied on you, you know, maybe just a tad bit stalkerish, and so I've been able to figure out what you like and what you don't like, and sometimes I just want to push your limits to see if you don't like the things I think you don't like just to prove that I'm right but that wouldn't be good for you even though I really want to do things that you may not like, but I think you might, but you might not know you like them, but I want to try them because you seem to enjoy it and it makes you happy, and I just want to be with you and to be happy together with me. I just wanted you to know. Man did that felt good to get off my chest," Naruto said in one long winded breath.

Sasuke merely stared at Naruto as though he were crazy because after saying all that he had to be.

"How about saying that again slower so I can understand it?" Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto repeated it, again, slower, with a scowl on his face.

"A demon?" Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. That's where I get all my stamina. I'm not bad or anything, I swear! I'm not like those demons your mom was all sorts of scared about. I just can't be alone for too long. I tend to get restless and do stupid things to get attention. Oh, and I like sex a lot, as you probably noticed. And maybe I like to play pranks more than others. It's how I got into enjoying computers so much because I hacked into other people's computers and had fun messing with their screen savers and things. How else am I different?" Naruto mused out loud to himself.

Sasuke was tempted to say that he had a split personality, but held his tongue.

"I'm pretty strong and I move fast. I didn't grow up here. I grew up with my parents in a kind of alternate dimension. Basically it's the same world, like, right now, but you can't see them. Like, I can go invisible by going to that other world, but what sucks is then I can't see you. I have to do that to see my parents because they haven't been able to come here since they got married, and people were only able to see me at obon festivals or Halloween because that's supposedly the only time humans can see demons and demons can see humans because that's when humans want to see us, but since you saw me and wanted to keep seeing I can come back. I'm tied to you. You connect me back to being around and also seeing humans. That's why I was so upset that you didn't recognize me. I know you wanted to see me again! You had to have! You felt it too, whether you wanted to or not."

"For a moment I'll pretend to believe you. You've somehow gotten attached or connected to me. Does that mean you have some demonic power that you used to seduce me?" Sasuke asked.

"Where'd you get a stupid idea like that? I never said anything about seducing you. No. You're just so damned sexy. If anything, you seduced me," Naruto grinned. Sasuke shook his head. He had a feeling that it was a lot more than just sexual for Naruto. If he were honest with himself, Sasuke felt with their e-mails and now with knowing it was Naruto, it was a lot more for him than just sex as well.

"You've been stalking me since you were five?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. To his surprise, Naruto merely looked smug.

"Like you don't like the thought of me watching you from afar," Naruto said, his arms crossed.

Sasuke glowered. The thought _was_ extremely erotic. In fact, the thought of Naruto exclusively having his focus on him, waiting for a time to make his move was a turn-on.

"How did you find my post on the internet?" Sasuke asked, curiously. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I just say I was a computer hacker? How do you think I figured out so much about your likes? Your favorite porn sites kinda gave it away. So as soon as that post went up, I knew about it, responded, and then put it into a read-only mode for the one who posted it but made sure to send a couple bogus responses to throw you off."

Yes, Naruto so focused on him, watching him, getting a job at his work, and then satisfying every craving and desire turned him on. The only thing that didn't appeal to Sasuke about everything Naruto had told him was the fact that Naruto thought himself to be a demon.

Then again, Sasuke would have believed his rough, nameless lover to be a demon if his lover had told him before he'd known that his lover and Naruto were one in the same. Not to mention since Naruto was indeed his lover, and he clearly had a darker side that Sasuke didn't know about, perhaps Naruto was telling the truth?

"You don't believe me though, do you?" Naruto asked with a pout on his face.

At this point and time, watching Naruto with the adorable pout on his face, he was having trouble once again grasping how Naruto could be so amazingly wild and forceful, yet be able to look cute of all things. Like Sasuke was supposed to believe that demons pout.

"I don't know why you would make this up, but it is difficult to believe."

"Then I guess I'll just have to prove it to you," Naruto smirked challengingly. Sasuke raised his eyebrow to indicate Naruto could attempt to prove it, throwing down the gauntlet in a challenge.

And that was the last thing Sasuke remembered before everything went black.

**Next Chapter: A New Mask

* * *

**

Hope you liked the chapter! ~ Jelp


	6. Chapter 6: A New Mask

**Warnings:** Bondage, asphyxiation with water, and yaoi. Otherwise, enjoy!

**Masked**

**Chapter 6: A New Mask**

Sasuke dazedly awoke to find himself tied and strapped haphazardly on his hands and knees, buck naked. He blearily opened his eyes, only to feel strangely dizzy and cold. A jolt of shock went through him as he found himself half kneeling half spread out in a bathtub.

His body was bent so that his feet pressed against one end of the tub. His chest rested on something firm while his arms were strapped to either side of the same thing his chest rested on. Sasuke's neck overhang what the rest of his torso was strapped to, leaving his head to lull forward. He craned his neck upward to see the faucet close to him.

Unlike usual, his eyes weren't blind folded and his mouth wasn't gagged.

Quite frankly Sasuke didn't see how this proved Naruto was a demon, but he also didn't really care. He'd go along with it as long as he got what he wanted in the end. And he wasn't just talking about getting Naruto's cock in the end of his ass either.

Sasuke wanted this – wanted to be with Naruto. Now that his mind was slowly coming to terms with the fact that his lover was Naruto, he felt he should have known. He'd always been strangely drawn to Naruto at work. Every time Naruto walked into Sasuke's office, he would stop what he was doing to listen to Naruto. No one else made him feel that way. Sasuke also enjoyed their banter, and loved it when he was able to make Naruto laugh.

He wanted access to this every day whenever he wanted it. It was fulfilling to know how much Naruto cared about him while simultaneously being able to anticipate and meet all of his sexual wants and desires. He also wanted to see how much of this side of Naruto had been hidden behind the mask he seemed to wear at work: the mask that Naruto had inadvertently said protected Sasuke.

After everything that Naruto had done for him, Sasuke was willing to open himself to whatever it was that Naruto needed to fulfill Naruto's desires. Sasuke would do whatever it was that Naruto wanted and needed, just as Naruto had done for him.

A thrill of lust raced through him as he wondered how forceful Naruto would be if Sasuke cracked the last barrier Naruto had put between them.

His body tensed in anticipation as he felt something warm and slick being poured onto the center of his back. The liquid began to run down his sides and down his crack, making him grit his teeth as he tried not to squirm too much at the feeling.

Familiar hands began to press and massage his back, working out the muscles. Sasuke groaned at the intimate feel. His body loosened and relaxed. Naruto ran his hands from his lower back, pressing out the knots as his fingers trailed sensually up to his shoulders, rubbing out the tension in Sasuke's neck.

Naruto's moist lips ghosted along the juncture of Sasuke's neck and shoulder, kissing him lightly before he pushed his mouth down. He sucked at it, using his lips and teeth to massage his body which ripped a stuttered moan of pleasure from Sasuke's lips.

His hands moved more frantically along Sasuke's back as his biting became deeper, gripping Sasuke's flesh between his teeth, but never hard enough to break the skin. Sasuke moaned in bliss at the intimate way Naruto massaged him.

The pain he had felt before seemed to disappear. Whatever Naruto had poured onto him seemed to have not only dulled the pain, but made his body feel more and more alive. His cock stood at full attention. He tried to move his hips forward slightly, trying to rub himself on whatever it was that his chest rested on, but his knees made contact at just the right angle to deny any friction to his weeping erection. Sasuke moved his body slightly, but all it did was to cause Naruto to massage into him deeper while liquid poured down his sides.

Some of the strange substance dripped down from his back, to the sides of his stomach, and then slowly and agonizingly _drip, drip, dripped_ onto his cock, causing him to twitch in pleasure.

"The liquid?" Sasuke gasped out in question.

"It's something from my side of things. My side – that is, the demon side of me. It'll heal your pain. It's what I use. I never have injuries for long because this heals it quickly," Naruto explained as he rubbed the liquid into Sasuke's back. His fingers began to lightly rub the oil into Sasuke's temples, pulling more sounds of pleasure from Sasuke's lips.

It wasn't harsh and rough, but the forced position, and the waiting were driving Sasuke just as crazy. Not to mention he had a feeling this was what Naruto wanted, and it thrilled him to know he was what Naruto needed. Sasuke let his head lull forward. The liquid that Naruto had poured onto him had to be working because there was no way the position his head was in would have been comfortable otherwise.

Sasuke felt Naruto settling behind him, making him take a gasp of breath in anticipation. Naruto's weight settled onto his legs. Sasuke gasped as he felt something warm, wet, and prehensile suddenly push into his ass. It took half a second for Sasuke to realize it was Naruto's tongue.

It was one of the strangest feelings. Never before had Naruto rimmed him. Naruto's tongue felt intimate moving and stroking his insides while tan hands gripped pale hips to steady himself. His tongue darted in several times before he pulled out.

"That stuff tastes really good on you," Naruto said a little breathless, his words coming out heavy. When he spoke, Sasuke could feel his warm breath, almost moist, against the crevice of his cheeks. Not knowing what to say to Naruto's admission, Sasuke merely grunted as he pivoted his hips backward, implying to Naruto what he wanted.

Naruto laughed darkly.

"Do you believe me now?" Naruto asked.

Honestly, Sasuke hadn't really been focusing on whether or not Naruto was a demon, though he had to admit that healing liquid couldn't be natural.

"Yes," Sasuke said, after a moment. A swift slap to his butt had him crying out.

"You hesitated. I don't think you really do," Naruto said as he drew his hands from Sasuke's body. Sasuke turned his head to the side and watched incredulous as Naruto got out of the bathtub.

"I believe you, you fucking asshole! Come back here!" Sasuke demanded, angrily, doing his best to quell the panic he felt that Naruto was leaving.

Instead of coming back into the tub, Sasuke watched, cursing at his bound and helpless state, as Naruto began to turn the knobs of the faucet. The shower head that Sasuke couldn't even see began to pelt his back with hot water, washing away the foreign liquid. Sasuke cursed, frustrated as he yelled and demanded Naruto to come back to him.

Sasuke despised not getting what he wanted. Although the chuckle let Sasuke know Naruto enjoyed watching him squirm. Sasuke took it all back. He didn't care what Naruto wanted; he wanted Naruto, and he wanted him _now_. Surely Naruto wanted that too, right?

Sasuke could feel the liquid washing off his back, dripping in streams down his side. The different texture of the liquid from the water left his body feeling slick despite how much water had poured onto him. The warmth from the shower water kept his agitated erection still happily bobbing with need.

The water from above him ceased as the sound of the running bath water filled Sasuke's ears. Lifting his head slightly he could see the tub's faucet streaming and steaming with hot water. He watched as the water level rose higher and higher, covering his bound body.

In what felt like mere moments, the water had gotten so high that unless Sasuke lifted his neck out of the water, his nose touched the surface. His breath hitched as he thought about the reasoning behind why he was in a filled bathtub.

Naruto stopped the water. However, when he slowly sank back into the tub, the water level rose higher, leaving Sasuke craning his neck upward so his face wasn't submerged below the water's surface. Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt Naruto's fingers curl tightly into his hair. Sasuke took a quick gasp of breath, knowing what was coming as Naruto pushed his head forward below the surface of the water, holding his head there.

Sasuke squirmed despite of himself when he felt Naruto's other hand grip him tightly at his waist before ramming himself all the way in, spreading Sasuke's legs as wide as his bound form would go. The water around their joined bodies should have made the movement slower, but instead, Naruto seemed to have no trouble pounding into Sasuke as fast as possible. Beneath the surface of the water, he could hear the strange way the water made the slapping of their skin sound.

A tug to his hair, and Sasuke's head broke the surface of the water. He gasped for breath quickly. His lungs burned slightly as Naruto barely gave him time to breathe before his head once more plunged beneath the surface of the water. He felt Naruto's body shift, making his cock angle upward into Sasuke's body, causing him to cry out, and gag into the water. His head came above the water again as he coughed out the water that had gotten into his lungs when he'd cried out. Naruto readjusted his body so that his front was flushed with Sasuke's back. His right arm crossed Sasuke's back with his hand resting on Sasuke's head as his other hand reached around to swiftly begin stroking Sasuke's erection.

"Breathe," Naruto husked deeply into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke took a deep breath as Naruto once more forced him beneath the water's surface. Water moved over his back with the force Naruto used to thrust into him. Naruto's hand fisted Sasuke's cock in time with the thrusts. His mind got dizzier with the lack of oxygen, the natural high coming on faster with the water surrounding him. Naruto's pace got wilder and wilder.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's body tighten as Naruto suddenly pulled his head above surface, letting Sasuke hear the raw pleasure in his voice, a sound he'd never heard before as he began to orgasm. The guttural release of passion sent Sasuke over the edge as well as he partially gasped for breath and partially grunted his release as Naruto pumped him through his orgasm.

Even though Sasuke didn't see him move, Naruto must have reached over him and pulled the plug on the drain. The water began to slosh quickly out of the tub, leaving Sasuke free to rest his face forward.

Naruto's fingers began to untie the wet bindings around Sasuke. As Naruto's fingers worked, Sasuke took deep, even breaths. It had been quick, but intense. Everything seemed blurred to Sasuke, but he realized that Naruto was helping him up, drying him off, and putting on a borrowed pair of boxers before he was ushered into an unfamiliar bed.

* * *

When Sasuke awoke the next morning, his body didn't ache. At first, due to the seemingly lack of bodily proof of the previous night, Sasuke thought he'd dreamed it; that he'd dreamed having sex with his lover at the gala, dreamed finding out his lover was Naruto, and then having more amazing sex back at Naruto's place.

But the pleasant yet unfamiliar smell of someone else's home plus the fact that he was pushed off toward the edge of the bed with someone else pressing himself up against him quickly let him know it hadn't all been a dream.

"Move over," Sasuke grunted as he shoved Naruto back to his side of the bed. Naruto grumbled something unintelligibly before rolling over onto his other side, leaving Sasuke more room on the bed.

He rolled onto his back, and leaned his head to the side, watching Naruto sleep. Naruto seemed peaceful in his sleep, and somehow, very young and innocent looking.

Groggily Sasuke realized that Naruto seemed to be able to play up on fantasies he didn't even know he had. Naruto had paid so much attention to what he liked that it was as though Naruto knew what he wanted better than even he himself did.

While it seemed so very hard to believe last night that his lover and Naruto happened to be one in the same, somehow in this morning, it was easy to see that Naruto's caring nature and his ability to do whatever it took to please others clearly meant he was capable of doing _anything_ if it meant making someone else happy.

Naruto certainly knew how to please him, that was for sure.

Sasuke rolled over on his side to face Naruto, took a deep breath, and quickly fell asleep again.

The second time Sasuke awoke, he noticed Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat with his feet on the floor, staring at nothing. Instantly Sasuke's body tensed, looking at the way that Naruto sat poised. Something was off. He didn't want Naruto to regret him knowing. He wanted to continue. He wanted more.

Sasuke sat up in bed, his movement catching Naruto's attention. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, a strange expression on his face.

"I can't go back," Naruto said, his voice sounding hurt. Sasuke licked his lips.

"I don't want to go back to the way we were before. I want us to be together permanently," Sasuke said. He wondered if he should say, 'I love you.'

He did love Naruto, and he was sure with everything that Naruto loved him. Somehow he felt that between the two of them, it would almost ruin something to say it though. They loved each other so much that they didn't even need to say it. At least, that's what he thought. Yet with the way Naruto seemed so stricken, Sasuke was willing to do just about anything not to lose Naruto after all they'd been through.

"You don't understand. I can't go back – back to where I originally came from. Remember how I seemed to just disappear? I could cross over to the other realm. I can't anymore. I was supposed to visit my family. I'm stuck here, with you," Naruto said, his voice sounding strange.

"Stuck here?"

"It's not as though I don't want to be here, but I won't be able to see my family now – at least not for some time. But the things is, I can't get away from you now. It seems whatever it was about you that drew me back here over and over again, is making me stay. I can't just leave you anymore. I might not be able to stop myself from going after you all the time," Naruto said, swallowing.

It sounded as though Naruto were afraid of going after Sasuke all the time, as though jumping him and ravishing him was bad.

Sasuke, on the other hand, thought it was probably the best news he'd ever gotten: his mind already thinking of ways to entice such a reaction from Naruto.

"And how is that a problem?" Sasuke demanded as he leaned forward.

"If I can't jump between, I can't get more of that liquid to make you heal fast," Naruto said, biting his lip.

Yes. That could be problematic.

"We'll work the details out later," Sasuke said airily.

More and more complications seemed to come to the forefront of Sasuke's mind. Finding out Naruto's identity had changed so much of their relationship. There were so many details to figure out. Would they live together now? If so, at who's place? What was their official relationship status? How should they act at work? Should they keep their relationship a secret? Would they even be able to get any of their work done? After the novelty wore of, surely they would do some work, right?

And how would Naruto be able to go and see his family? When would Naruto be able to get more of that special healing stuff?

All those details were push to the back of Sasuke's mind.

For now, Sasuke was focused on discovering all the personalities and sensualities he could pull out of Naruto.

"Right now, the stuff still seems to be working pretty good. Why don't we have another go?" Sasuke asked slowly and sensually. The feral and almost inhuman grin Naruto gave him made Sasuke wonder about the whole demon thing.

He didn't know if Naruto really was a demon. What he did know, was that whatever or whoever he was, Naruto was finally and irrevocably his.

**End.

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed this fic! Happy Halloween all! ~ Jelp


End file.
